Star Trek: Scotty's Girl
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: Scotty is struck with love, when he meets the new lieutenant, Sabrina Medford, board the Enterprise. He can't get her out of his head, and asks Spock for advice to ask her out on a date. Meanwhile, Dr. McCoy gives birth to Julia.


**Chapter 1:**

Captain Kirk and Spock went to Sickbay, to see how their friend, Dr. Leonard McCoy, was doing. He was seven and a half months along with his baby, after being injected by a vaccine on Vulcan. It was Spock's suggestion, and it successfully worked, since Dr. McCoy wanted his own child.

Captain Kirk and Spock entered Sickbay, finding Dr. McCoy highly irritated and concerned, sitting at his desk.

"Bones, how are we doing?" Captain Kirk asked, friendly.

"Alright, just wish my little one here would kick finally." Dr. McCoy answered, sadly.

"Oh, Bones, maybe it's just tired, is all." Captain Kirk answered, friendly.

"Babies are supposed to kick around six to six and a half months. I'm now seven and a half months along, and yet nothing! I'm starting to really become worried, Jim." Dr. McCoy answered, frightened.

"I'm sure it's nothing; this baby's the son or daughter of one of the best doctors in the Starfleet…I'd be surprised if it weren't…" Captain Kirk was cut off, when the communication system made a whistle. Captain Kirk walked to the wall and pressed the button.

"Kirk here," Captain Kirk answered.

"Captain, this is Scotty; the new lieutenant's coming up to the Bridge." Scotty answered.

"We'll be up in a bit, Scotty," Captain Kirk answered.

"Ay yi, sir," Scotty responded.

Captain Kirk pushed the button and looked to Spock.

"Well, shall we, Mr. Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock answered.

"Bones, you coming," Captain Kirk asked.

"No, I think I'll have Nurse Chapel check me out and make sure nothing's wrong with my baby." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Alright, Bones," Captain Kirk answered.

Both him and Spock left, leaving Dr. McCoy to himself, when he felt something. He gasped and gave a smile, then quickly frowned again.

"Oh, you were just moving around," Dr. McCoy sighed. He looked down at his middle and patted it gently, then stared off to the left, worried for his baby's health.

**Chapter 2:**

Captain Kirk and Spock arrived to the Bridge, where Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura were in a circle gathering around the elevator. Scotty stood by his station, not wanting to invade the new lieutenant's space.

"Alright, everyone; Lieutenant Medford should be coming up in about any second now, and I want you to treat Medford with kindness and welcome." Captain Kirk answered.

"Yes, Captain," Everyone answered.

The elevator opened and a guard came out in front of the new lieutenant. Scotty couldn't see what the lieutenant looked like, since everyone was circled around him or her.

"Everyone, this is Lieutenant Medford; she'll be working in security." Captain Kirk answered.

"Hello, Lieutenant," Everyone spoke.

Captain Kirk took Lieutenant Medford over to Scotty.

"This is my Chief Engineer, Mr. Montgomery Scott, aka Scotty." Captain Kirk said, introducing Lieutenant Medford. Scotty looked up from his work and stood, amazed and shocked.

Lieutenant Medford was indeed a woman; she had brown eyes and brown hair that curled at the bottom that brushed a little below her shoulders. Scotty's jaw hung and his eyes gaped, as he was mesmerized by her beauty. Nothing but violins playing a love song could he hear at the moment, and nothing but her was what he saw.

"Hello," Lieutenant Medford spoke.

"…hi…I'm…Scotty," Scotty spoke, forcing words out of his mouth.

"I'm Sabrina Medford," Sabrina answered.

"Sabrina, what a beautiful name," Scotty answered.

Sabrina glared at him with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," Sabrina answered.

"Alright, Sabrina; you head to your station for work." Captain Kirk answered, friendly.

"Yes, thank you, Captain," Sabrina answered. With that, Sabrina headed for the elevators and left for the security and engineering room. Scotty was still staring at the elevator, his eyes hypnotized and jaw still hanging from it's hinges, when Captain Kirk finally spoke to him.

"Scotty, you alright," Captain Kirk questioned.

"…great Scotland…what a beautiful gal she is." Scotty said, still dreaming of Sabrina.

Captain Kirk stood puzzled for a minute before giving a great big grin.

"You like her, don't you," Captain Kirk chuckled.

"Oh, more than a thousand Enterprises," Scotty spoke, still amazed.

Spock looked at Scotty, fascinated by his state of mind.

"I find illogical that a man can be hypnotized by a female's physical appearance." Spock spoke.

"She's _not _a female…she's an _angel_!" Scotty beamed.

"Well, Scotty, they'll be plenty of time to talk to Miss Medford later." Captain Kirk answered.

"Yes, Captain," Scotty answered, and he sat back down in his seat, still daydreaming about his Sabrina.

**Chapter 3:**

Dr. McCoy lay on the examining bed, with Captain Kirk and Spock by his side, as Nurse Chapel checked the baby's vitals.

"Leonard, I don't see why you're worried; your baby's heart rate and respiration is well, it's strength and health are in excellent condition, you have a very strong and healthy baby growing inside you." Nurse Chapel answered.

"Then why in the name of God hasn't it kicked yet?!" Dr. McCoy ordered, frustrated.

"It could be sleeping; babies have periods were they sleep for a while, and then they wake up for a while. Your's maybe just chose to go to sleep first."

"Nurse, I don't like this; I wanna know why my little boy or girl won't kick; it should've done so by now!"

"I don't know, Leonard…I'm sorry,"

Nurse Chapel left the three men to themselves. Captain Kirk glanced over at Dr. McCoy, sensing he could use a friend right now.

"You alright, Bones," Captain Kirk asked.

"No…I'm afraid…what if something's wrong, and my baby _can't _kick? What if it's paralyzed or the motor skills in it's legs haven't developed properly?" Dr. McCoy quivered.

"Bones, I'm sure you're baby is just fine; don't worry."

"I can't help but worry; this isn't just any patient of mine…we're talking about my own infant son or daughter…and there's nothing I can do to help it."

"Doctor, if you don't consider carrying a baby inside you for nine months and then giving birth to it helping it, then you're completely irrational and illogical." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy sighed and looked down at his middle, rubbed it, and sighed.

"I just wanna know my baby's okay." Dr. McCoy sighed.

"I'm sure it's just fine, Bones," Captain Kirk said, reassuringly.

Dr. McCoy sighed and closed his eyes.

That evening, Spock was working diligently at his desk, when he received a knock on his door.

"Come in," Spock answered.

Scotty came flying in and ran to grab Spock's shoulders.

"Mr. Spock, you're a logical man, you have to help me!" Scotty begged.

"Calm down, Mr. Scott; what's wrong?" Spock questioned.

"I need your help with Sabrina," Scotty pleaded.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Lieutenant Sabrina," Spock questioned.

"No, Sabrina, the science officer; _yes_, Lieutenant Sabrina!" Scotty wailed.

"What about her,"

"…Mr. Spock…I think I've fallen in love!"

**Chapter 4:**

"You've fallen in love?" Spock questioned.

"Yes; I need advice to help me ask her out! Every time I try, my throat dries up, my body shakes, I sweat, and I say something stupid like 'You wanna come to the engineering room later'?" Scotty moaned.

"I've read about this kinda thing happening to humans." Spock added.

"So, can you help me?"

"Emotionally, no…building confidence to ask her out, yet."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Spock!"

"Sit down,"

Scotty sat down in a chair across from Spock.

"Alright, now this may seem ridiculous to you, but the first step is to practice a common conversation with someone." Spock spoke.

"Got it," Scotty answered.

"Hello, Mr. Scott," Spock spoke.

"Good day, Mr. Spock,"

"How are you feeling?"

"Very well, and yourself,"

"Fine,"

"That's good; so, what do you think about this mission to Star Base 9?"

"I think it'll be a fascinating experience."

"I think it'll be a good chance to tell the Starfleet Board about my accomplishments."

"Mr. Scott,"

"What,"

"I think you've just passed the first step in asking a girl out."

"I did; woo-hoo…I mean…" Scotty stopped and sat back down in his chair, cool and collected.

"As you were saying?" Scotty asked, maturely.

The next day arrived, and Scotty was walking in the halls, when he spotted Sabrina checking out a circuit board panel. Scotty thought to himself for a while, remembering what Spock had taught him, then confidently approached Sabrina. He leaned against the wall and gave an attractive smile.

"Hey, Sabrina," Scotty said, smoothly.

Sabrina turned around and smirked.

"Hello, Mr. Scott; did you sleep well?" Sabrina questioned.

"Yes, indeed," Scotty answered, with a smile.

"Look, you're a very sweet guy and all, but our relationship is strictly co. workers, only." Sabrina answered.

Scotty started to frown.

"Really," He asked, depressed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott; you have a nice day." Sabrina left without looking back. Scotty turned to look at her and then back again to where she was.

"Well…that kinda hurt the old ticker," Scotty spoke. He sadly walked off to the Bridge.

**Chapter 5:**

Dr. McCoy was sitting on a bed in Sickbay, talking to Captain Kirk about his baby still not kicking.

"Bones, I'm sure it's just fine," Captain Kirk answered, with a smile.

"I'm just scared, is all, Jim." Dr. McCoy sadly answered.

"Don't worry, Bones; that little one of your's is just fine,"

As Dr. McCoy was about to answer, Scotty answered and fell into one of the other beds in Sickbay, then moaned, his face buried into the pillows.

"Scotty, are you alright," Captain Kirk questioned.

"No…I think I'm depressed." Scotty answered.

"Welcome to my club, Scotty," Dr. McCoy moaned, rubbing his belly.

"Scotty, what happened," Captain Kirk asked.

"Sabrina just wants a co. working relationship…you can see why I stopped trying with women…Captain, how do you do it? All women we meet just fall in love with you!" Scotty pleaded.

"Uh…I uh…" Captain Kirk stuttered; he never thought he was much of a ladies' man. He always thought just his politeness was what got their attention…apparently, it was otherwise. "…uh…being nice," Captain Kirk finally answered, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh, I want Sabrina to be my gal!" Scotty whined.

"Scotty, you know I hate whining." Captain Kirk answered, stern.

"Oh, I'll just stay here for the rest of my life; bury my sorrows into this here pillow."

Captain Kirk thought of something then smiled.

"Hold on a minute, Scotty; I'll be back," Captain Kirk spoke. Captain Kirk left Sickbay to go find Sabrina.

When Captain Kirk found Sabrina, she was walking in the halls with a bunch a papers.

"Sabrina," Captain Kirk cried.

"Captain," Sabrina spoke, shocked.

"I hear that you're doing well, so far in this line of work." Captain Kirk answered.

"Yeah, I love this job,"

"Just to let you know, Sabrina, I don't mind personal relationships between my crew members, like some other officers may, just to let you know. Heck, I even perform some marriage ceremonies on this ship."

"Yeah…actually, there's someone I like,"

"Oh, really,"

"It's just…I don't know if he'd like me, or not."

"Oh, why not,"

"Well, he's a really nice guy, it's just that we're from two different worlds."

Scotty was walking by, when he heard the two talking. He hid behind the wall and listened in.

"What do you mean 'two different worlds'?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I'm from New York City, and he's from Scotland," Sabrina answered.

"Those two places aren't so terribly different…just their cultures differ a bit."

"I don't know, Captain; every time I see him, I get so nervous, I don't know what to say him, and act like I'm not interested."

"Well, if he likes you, shouldn't you show him the same response back."

"You're probably right, Captain…oh, Captain; I'm in love with a man known as Montgomery Scott!" Sabrina wailed.

Captain Kirk chuckled.

"Well, Scotty's a very kindhearted man; he's a good choice to be in love with, that's all I have to say."

"Really,"

"Really,"

Scotty heard yet again nothing but violins and skipped off in the halls having other crew men look at him in disbelief and concern.

**Chapter 6:**

The next day arrived, and Scotty was in the engineering room with Sabrina and a few other men. Sabrina walked up to Scotty to ask him a question regarding one of the machines. Scotty turned around and smiled.

"Hi there, little lady," Scotty smiled.

"Hi…uh…Scotty," Sabrina spoke.

Scotty's face grew a big grin, hearing her use his nickname for once, instead of 'Mr. Scott'.

"What's up," Scotty asked.

"I…uh…just wanted to know what that big machine does." Sabrina responded.

"Oh, that machine controls all the phaser banks." Scotty answered.

"Wow,"

"…Sabrina, I need to ask you something."

"What is it,"

"Look, if you wanna…sometime go…tonight maybe…eventually…maybe, if you're interested…I mean…would you…be willing to…I mean…would you be so kind as to…" Scotty was cut off by Sabrina, as she smiled big and bold.

"I would love to go out with you, Scotty." Sabrina answered.

"You would," Scotty cried.

Sabrina nodded.

"Yippee…I mean…" Scotty brushed his shirt and turned around, acting mature again. "Excellent,"

Sabrina chuckled and kissed Scotty's cheek.

"I'll see you tonight," Sabrina answered.

"See yah tonight," Scotty replied.

Sabrina left the room and both of them couldn't stop thinking about each other for the rest of the day.

Captain Kirk, Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Scotty later that day met in the Board Room to discuss business about their upcoming arrival at Star Base 9.

"Now, I'm sure all of you are aware about our arrival at Star Base 9 any day, now. And once we get there…Scotty." Captain Kirk answered.

Scotty was daydreaming about Sabrina.

"Mr. Scott," Spock spoke.

"What," Scotty asked, in awe.

Captain Kirk smiled.

"I think I know what this is about." Captain Kirk smirked.

"Oh, you'd be right, Captain," Scotty spoke, smiling childishly.

"Congratulations, Scotty boy," Captain Kirk cheered.

"What do you know; my advice worked." Spock spoke.

Dr. McCoy smiled, when he felt something inside him, and he gasped. He immediately placed a hand on his belly.

"Bones, what's wrong," Captain Kirk asked, worried.

Dr. McCoy smiled big and looked up at the three men.

"It did it…my baby…it kicked!" Dr. McCoy spoke, pleased.

"Really," Captain Kirk cheered.

"Jim, feel this," Dr. McCoy cooed.

Captain Kirk ran over and put a hand on Dr. McCoy's middle, feeling two little feet gently and softly kicking against it's father's growing abdomen.

"Oh, what a sweet baby, kicking so softly." Captain Kirk cooed. Dr. McCoy couldn't help, but chuckle.

"I think that's a girl in there," Scotty spoke, with a smile.

"No, I think it's a boy…I _know _it's a boy. There's too many boys in my family to even consider the fact that I'll have a girl." Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"Bones, it's okay to want a girl," Captain Kirk spoke.

Dr. McCoy smiled.

"I don't care _what _it is…I'm just glad to know it's happy and healthy." Dr. McCoy beamed.

**Chapter 9:**

December 17, 2268 had finally arrived, and Dr. McCoy was now almost a month passed his due date, and Captain Kirk and Spock were tied up preparing for a surprise attack from the Romulans, which would be today.

Dr. McCoy insisted on working, until he went into labor, but did desk work, now that he grew easily tired. While he did that, Nurse Chapel trained Dr. Dick Reicher, a very young medical student, about Dr. McCoy's job and what he'd be doing, once Dr. McCoy went on paternity leave.

Dr. McCoy looked down at his big belly and sighed, then placed a hand on it.

"You know, as much as I love you, I'm kinda sick of looking like a snowman." Dr. McCoy spoke, softly. He heaved himself out of his chair and walked over to the medicine cabinets to take inventory, when he felt a cramp hit. He grabbed his belly firmly and leaned over slightly.

"Oooo; hey…you okay in there?" Dr. McCoy asked.

The baby kicked back softly, letting it's daddy know it was alright. Dr. McCoy patted his middle and smiled, then went up to the Bridge to see how the surprise attack between the Enterprise and the Romulans was going.

Scotty was covering his ears, trying to not lose his patience with Sulu and Chekov's screaming.

"Gentlemen, grow up and stop acting like a bunch of babies!" Captain Kirk snapped.

Scotty jumped out of his chair, when his equipment shorted out and electrical circuits burned. He looked to Captain Kirk.

"Captain, my equipment is completely shot!" Scotty cried.

"Can you fix anything, Scotty?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Not until we reach Star Base 13, I'm afraid." Scotty answered.

Dr. McCoy entered the Bridge.

"What in the name of space is going on up here? I could hear screaming all the way up here in the elevator!" Dr. McCoy snarled.

"Oh, just being attacked by Romulans, nothing serious." Captain Kirk sardonically spoke. As Dr. McCoy was about to give a smart remark, he felt another cramp hit, and it was worse than the last one. Dr. McCoy toppled over and moaned softly.

"Bones, are you alright," Captain Kirk questioned.

"I'm fine, Jim, just focus on your battle!" Dr. McCoy shot back.

As Dr. McCoy walked back to the elevator, his cramp grew worse, and fell to the ground, screaming, and clutching his belly.

"Bones," Captain Kirk yelled.

"Doctor," Spock gasped.

The two men ran to Dr. McCoy's side to comfort him and find out what was wrong.

"McCoy, are you alright?" Scotty questioned, concerned.

"Yeah…I think it's time," Dr. McCoy moaned.

"For a party," Sulu cheered.

"Oh, I could go for a party!" Chekov added.

"No; can't you see our doctor is in need of medical attention?!" Scotty snapped.

"Bones, what's wrong," Captain Kirk asked.

"It's time, Jim…my baby's coming." Dr. McCoy moaned.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty hurried down to Sickbay to get Dr. McCoy immediate medical attention.

**Chapter 10:**

Scotty took temporary command of the Bridge, while Captain Kirk and Spock stayed in Sickbay with Dr. McCoy. Scotty was in deep thought about something, when Sulu turned around and was concerned.

"Scotty, are you alright?" Sulu asked.

"Oh, yeah…I'm just thinking about something, is all." Scotty answered.

"About what,"

"Just something that could change the rest of my future."

"You're not thinking about leaving the Enterprise, are you?"

"God, no; nothing like that…it involves Sabrina."

"Sabrina…yeah, you two have gotten pretty close in the last few months."

"Mr. Sulu…I think I'm gonna ask Sabrina to marry me." Scotty answered.

Spock returned from Sickbay, leaving Captain Kirk with Dr. McCoy.

"What the heck's going on here, Scotty?" Spock questioned.

Scotty ran to Spock and grabbed his shoulders.

"Mr. Spock, you gotta do something! We're gonna die, we're all gonna die, I tell you, we're all going to die!" Scotty wailed.

Spock hit Scotty across the face with no expression.

"Do that again," Scotty begged.

Logically, Spock responded and slapped him, again.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Spock," Scotty said, rubbing his burning cheek.

Spock ran to Captain Kirk's chair and started giving commands.

"Sulu," Spock ordered, roughly.

Sulu turned around, still sobbing with Chekov.

"What, sir," Sulu whimpered.

"Quit your blubbering and fire some lasers at the enemy." Spock demanded.

"Yes, Mr. Spock," Chekov quivered.

Sulu and Chekov fired off seven lasers in a row at the Romulans, shaking and damaging their ships.

The Romulan leader, Syriin, came on the screen, with three of his other crewmen: Arrgon, Kryppton, and Raadon.

"Ha, well, Mr. Spock…where's your prized Captain Kirk; did he chicken out?" Syriin cackled.

The three crewmen laughed menacingly at the comment.

"My Captain's whereabouts are no concern to the purpose of this conversation." Spock answered.

"Oooooo, hahahahahaha; Mr. Spock, you crack me up!" Syriin laughed, finding him to be hysterical.

Spock raised his eyebrow and gave Syriin a certain look.

"Your Enterprise will never take on us Romulans! We're too overpowering!" Arrgon sneered.

"Oh yeah," Chekov hollered. He reached for the button to fire more lasers, when Sulu grabbed hold of his hand.

"No, not yet; you'll just rile them." Sulu spoke, softly.

"Oh, sure; now you calm down!" Scotty wailed. He was about to be in any state of mind, other than able to command a ship.

"Shut up with your logic, Spock, and go back to Vulcan with the rest of your logical people!" Kryppton snarled.

"The ship's my concern, at the moment; I only follow the orders of my Captain." Spock answered, calmly.

"You'll be sorry; you didn't surrender when you should've, Mr. Spock." Syriin snapped.

"That's a risk, I'm willing to take." Spock answered.

Syriin snarled, and then the screen showed the stars and planets, again.

"Mr. Spock, what should we do, now?!" Chekov wailed.

"We will continue to fire or lasers as necessary, but if the Romulans still refuse to surrender…" Spock paused, knowing the only one other solution that would be a sure win for the Enterprise…but it was a huge risk for the entire Romulans fighting them, possibly killing them all. Spock gulped, and then finished his sentence. "If all else fails, I might have to give Command #7."

The whole Bridge gasped.

"Mr. Spock, you can't be serious!" Uhura gasped.

"I'm always serious," Spock answered.

"Mr. Spock, are you out of your Vulcan mind?!" Scotty snapped.

"No one in the entire years of the Federation of Planets has ever ordered Command #7!" Sulu wailed.

"Yes, Mr. Sulu; I'm very much well aware of this factor, but if our methods and tactics continue to fail, there's no other option I'm left with." Spock answered.

Sulu and Chekov looked at each other and gulped, then turned back to Spock.

"Yes, Mr. Spock," They answered, in unison.

Spock nodded and gave the order to continue moving.

**Chapter 11:**

The Romulans were refusing to give up the fight against the Enterprise, and while Scotty, Sulu, and Chekov were about to lose their minds, Spock was growing desperate.

"Mr. Spock, we're no match for these guys!" Chekov whined.

"What did I tell you about complaining?" Spock questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Spock," Chekov answered, softly.

"Mr. Spock, these Romulans aren't going to surrender, no matter how many times we strike them!" Sulu added.

Spock sighed and looked to Scotty for assistance. Scotty, covering Spock's station, ran to Spock's side to give him advice.

"I'm afraid we've used every tactic and method taught to us by Captain Kirk." Scotty answered.

Spock nodded and pushed the button into the intercom.

"Attention all decks; this is Commander Spock. Prepare all stations for Command #7, this is not a drill; I repeat, this is _not _a drill!" Spock pushed the button to turn off the intercom and flicked the switch for red alert.

Dr. McCoy was now in agonizing pain, as Captain Kirk held his hand.

"You're doing great, Bones," Captain Kirk said, encouraging.

"Uh…huh…AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Dr. McCoy screamed.

"I think you're ready to go to Delivery, Leonard." Nurse Chapel answered, smiling.

"I am," Dr. McCoy questioned.

Dr. Reicher and Nurse Chapel nodded.

Dr. McCoy smiled small.

"I'm gonna have a baby." He spoke, softly.

Back on the Bridge…

"Is everyone ready," Spock asked.

"Yes, Mr. Spock," Scotty answered.

In Sickbay, Nurse Chapel and Dr. Reicher were performing emergency surgery on Dr. McCoy to deliver his baby, as Captain Kirk sat by his side.

"You ready, Leonard," Dr. Reicher questioned.

"I'm ready," Dr. McCoy said, smiling and with his eyes closed.

"On my orders," Spock ordered.

Sulu grabbed hold of the controls, while Scotty stood in the corner, biting his fingers, lightly. He was just as nervous as Spock was.

"Steady," Spock spoke, softly.

Chekov tensed up a bit.

"Ready," Spock questioned.

Sulu and Chekov both nodded.

"FIRE," Spock ordered.

Sulu pressed the button and a huge green phaser with a tiny pink one wrapped around it shot out and destroyed some Romulan ships and severely destroying several others.

In Syriin's ship…

"They got us, Commander…they got us!" Arrgon wailed.

"That's it; I'm outta here!" Raadon whimpered.

Back in Sickbay, Dr. McCoy let out a small scream clenching his teeth and eyes shut, when he heard a small, high pitched cry fill the room.

"It's a girl," Dr. Reicher cried.

"A girl…I have a baby girl?" Dr. McCoy quivered.

"She's absolutely beautiful, Bones," Captain Kirk said, in awe.

"I wanna see her," Dr. McCoy spoke.

Nurse Chapel handed Dr. McCoy his new baby girl wrapped in a knitted light pink blanket and wearing a white USS Enterprise dress with baby pink outlining the collar, sleeves, and a little belt that tied in the front.

"Hi…hi there…oh, look at you; you're beautiful!" Dr. McCoy sobbed, smiling. Dr. McCoy kissed his baby's tiny forehead and rubbed the back of her head gently.

"I love you…I love you, little Munchkin," Dr. McCoy cooed, and held his new baby girl close to him, loving her with all his heart.

**Chapter 12:**

Night arrived, and Scotty took Sabrina to Sickbay to meet Dr. McCoy's new baby daughter. Scotty was hoping he could finally ask Sabrina to marry him. He had attempted almost four times today, but Sabrina was always needed somewhere before he could finish asking his question.

"Hey, Papa bear," Scotty softly spoke, not wanting to wake the new baby.

Dr. McCoy looked up from his infant daughter and smiled.

"Hey, you two; how are you?" He asked, friendly.

"Good," Scotty answered.

Scotty and Sabrina walked over and saw Dr. McCoy's new beautiful baby girl, as she lay peacefully and contently in her father's warm and loving arms. She had light brown hair and light blue eyes, like her daddy did.

"Oh, McCoy…ain't she a pretty young thing." Scotty gasped.

"Oh my God, she's just a little angel." Sabrina cooed.

"Julia Eleanor McCoy," Dr. McCoy spoke softly, yet proud.

"Julia Eleanor…I like the name, Doctor!" Scotty answered.

"Why, thank you," Dr. McCoy replied.

"Oh, I just can't wait to have my own children." Sabrina cooed, admiring new baby Julia. Scotty then turned to Dr. McCoy wondering if it was the right time. Dr. McCoy nodded, knowing what he meant. Scotty smiled and took Sabrina by the hand to the other side of the wall.

"Sabrina, I need to ask you something, and I've been trying to ask you it all day!" Scotty began.

"Alright, shoot, Scottykins," Sabrina beamed.

Scotty blushed, hearing his pet name that Sabrina gave him.

"Well, I better ask quick, before someone needs you, again." Scotty spoke. He got down on one knee and grabbed a hold of Sabrina's hand.

"What are…what are you doing?" Sabrina questioned.

"Sab, the first day I met you, I _knew _you were as precious as a star in the night sky. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and I love everything about you more and more each day, though I don't know how it's possible! Sabrina Medford…will you marry me?" Scotty asked.

Sabrina had tears streaming down her face with a huge smile.

"Yeah…yes, I'll marry you, Scotty!" Sabrina wept.

Scotty got up and kissed Sabrina.

"Man, this is a great day; we won the battle against the Romulans, I'm marrying the girl that I love, and McCoy is now a father!" Scotty cheered.

"Guess it is a good day!" Sabrina added, smiling.

Dr. McCoy smiled, and watched Scotty and Sabrina again kiss each other.

"Man, let's go tell the world!" Scotty cheered.

"Right behind you," Sabrina cheered.

Both of them ran off, holding hands, going to tell everyone on the ship about their engagement!


End file.
